Two Sets Of Green Eyes
by unique.normality
Summary: This is my fourth Lily and James fluff story. Two Sets Of Green Eyes involves more than Lily and James, like my other three stories have. This fanfic involves a certain boy who lived. 4


On this cold Saturday morning in the fall, there was a couple in their small cottage in a village called Gordric's Hollow. These two newlyweds were currently sleeping in, arms wrapped around each other for warmth. Lily and James Potter were about twenty years old and had gotten married not long ago: Sirius Black being the best man and Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew being the groomsman. On either side of the bed the two were sleeping soundly on, were two bedside tables. On Lily's side were a wand and a picture of her and James on their wedding day. On James' side was also a wand, but this time a picture of him and his three best friends near the lake at Hogwarts: their scheming ways glistening in their eyes.

James shifted slightly in his sleep; still keeping his arm around is wife. Lily did not feel the movement next to her and it showed because her body kept moving up and down: in sync with her breathing.

The couple was not bothered by sleeping late because, being Saturday, they did not have to go to the Ministry to work as Aurors that morning. Little did they know, that someone did have a problem with their current sleeping habits.

Two dark eyes peered through the crack in the door leading to their room from the hallway.

All of a sudden, a big black dog bounded into the bedroom of the sleeping wizard and witch and pounced onto the red bed.

The two awoke with a startled start, Lily pulling the covers over her, James grabbing his wand.

Once they realized what the dog was that was barking at them, Lily tugged the covers harder over her body, causing the dog to topple of the bed and James to be coverless.

Sirius Black, who had turned back to being a human instead of the giant dog, stood up and laughed. His laughter stopped as he eyed the wand being pointed at his face by the man with messy black hair in his boxers. Though is face tried to portray remorse, his dark eyes were full of humor.

"Oi, mate! Don't point that thing at me!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Black was lifted off the ground, hanging by his ankle, by an unknown source.

"Bloody hell! I just came to say hi, I-."

His voice was muffled when his face met the carpet as James lifted the Levicorpus spell. Without saying a word, James Potter pointed to the door. Sirius understood and went to go wait in the kitchen with a smirk.

"James," Lily said as she pulled on one of his shirts and her pants, "You friends are gits."

"Yeah, but you gotta love 'em."

James, after pulling on a shirt and pants of his own, walked over to his wife, who's back was to him, and put his arms around her waist. Resting his head on her shoulder, he whispered, "I love you, Mrs. Potter."

Lily's face lit up as she turned to face her husband.

"I love you too, Mr. Potter," she whispered before kissing him tenderly.

"Now come on, James, before Sirius eats all our food."

Later that day, around 7 in the evening, Sirius, having stayed all day, went to go check on Lily, who had gone upstairs about fifteen minutes earlier.

"Lily," Sirius said as he knocked, for once, on the door to the bedroom, "James wants to know if you want him to cook dinner tonight. I, for one, think his food sucks so-."

He cut of when he didn't get an answer. Black knocked again before opening the door slightly.

"Lily?"

His fun-filled eyes were lit with concern as he saw her on the bed, staring at something in her hand.

Sirius was about to ask her what was wrong when he saw a box in the middle of the bed.

"Is that some Muggle contraption," Sirius laughed as he strode over to the bed and picked up the box.

He stopped speaking as his wide eyes looked at the white, rectangular box in his hands. Sirius looked over to Lily and guessed that what came in the box was what she was staring ever so silently at.

Black dropped the box and knelt down in front of Lily Potter.

"Lily… are… are you… pregnant?" Sirius said the last word in a barely audible whisper, as if saying it to loudly would curse you.

For the first time since the man came into the room, Lily looked up and into his black, now kind eyes.

She stared at him for a moment before nodding once and handing him the pregnancy test she was holding.

Sirius' wide eyes became wider as he said, "Are you… sure?"

Lily merely nodded and pointed towards the bathroom.

Sirius got up and looked through the door to the master bathroom and saw about six or seven positive Muggle pregnancy tests littering the counter.

"Did you just do these now?"

Lily, once again, didn't say anything and just nodded and continued to look at the floor.

Sirius, who was kneeling in front of her again, looked around nervously, as if the room would give him something to say magically (being a wizard house, it could have but didn't).

"Does… James know?" Sirius whispered finally.

Sirius expected her to nod but she spoke this time, in a low, cracking voice.

"No, I just found out…. I'm afraid to tell him," she looked up from her feet, her green eyes meeting his black ones, and started to cry.

Sirius jumped slightly as he noticed the tears, but quickly recovered and went to sit next to her.

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled," Sirius whispered in the best friendly voice he could muster before hugging her with one arm.

Lily sniffled and leaned her head against his shoulder and said, "But… we just got married and… what if he isn't ready? What is _we're_ not ready? We're Aurors, we risked getting married at a time like this, can we risk having a child when Voldemort is at a high point? I-."

She stopped and broke down on his gray sweatshirt, covering it in tears.

Sirius tried his best to comfort her, knowing James could do it much better. He kissed the top of her head hoping that him being motherly would help. The two friends could hear James trying to make food the Muggle way because Potter was constantly dropping the pots and pans.

"I… I think we should um… tell James," Sirius said as soon as Lily stopped crying, "He needs to know."

Lily stood up and took her wand from her pocket to dry her face off. She put on a weak smile and let Sirius take her hand to lead her downstairs.

As they entered the small kitchen of the cottage, James was busy trying to figure out how to work the stove without using his wand that was stored in his jeans.

Sirius looked down at Lily who was squeezing his hand very tightly. She was staring straight at a spot near her shoe.

Deciding he should speak first, Sirius Black said after clearing his throat, "Prongs?"

James swiveled around and saw Lily looking slightly distraught. He walked over to Lily who kept looking down. As he stood before her, James looked at Sirius who nodded towards Lily and lightly nudged her.

Lily slowly looked up into James' hazel eyes that were full of sweet unease.

She let James take her hand and take her to one of the kitchen chairs she picked out. Lily sat down and James did the same, though he kept looking at Sirius then back to Lily.

Lily finally spoke in a low voice only audible to James and Sirius since they were so close.

"James… I," Sirius nodded for her to go on, "James… I'm… pregnant."

Though she said the last word in a whisper as Black had done, she knew James understood because his eyes went wide behind his round spectacles.

Lily's green eyes suddenly became very, very nervous when he didn't speak.

"We're… going to have a baby?" James muttered, leaning closer to Lily's face.

She nodded and waited for him to say more. Lily looked down at his feet for a minute or two, and then looked up at his face when she felt is hand move near hers.

As soon as Lily's eyes met James', his face broke into pure euphoria. His eyes lit up, his smile ear to ear. Lily leaned back in surprise as James hugged her, first hard, then softly when he realized why he was hugging her.

"You… mean you're happy?"

James, holding onto her shoulders, looked into her face.

"Of course I'm happy! We're going to have a baby! You're holding my child! _Our_ child! Why wouldn't I have glad?"

"Well," Lily murmured, failing to hide the smile on her face from her happiness of his reaction, "I thought we might not be ready or… it's kinda dangerous since Voldemort…."

She broke off as she looked into his face, her face now mimicking his smile.

She immediately laughed and hugged James onto the floor. They both stood up laughing, hugging each other before Lily brought Sirius into the hug from his place in the shadows.

They carried their festivities into the living room, where they called Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew over.

For hours, they drank (Lily drinking only juice of course), celebrating, calling their friends and many other things.

In calling people (not always on the phone since most wizards have no idea what a telephone was) Lily and James found out Alice and Frank Longbottom were having a baby as well.

James and Lily went to bed excited and happy. Nothing could diminish the excitement of having a baby, or so they thought.

James woke up, the comforter halfway off of him. Looking over, he saw Lily curled up under the red blanket. He smiled and scooted over to her. He tried to get under the blanket with her, but she held on strong. James laughed silently while he rested his head on her shoulder, watching her sleep.

After a moment of gazing at his wife, Lily's eyes fluttered open and rested on her husband's tired but happy face.

She shrugged him off and rolled over to face him, also giving him some of the blanket.

"Your face itches."

"Sorry Lilikins, haven't shaved yet."

"Well you should have."

James was slightly startled by her blunt words, then realized the hormone thing was probably starting to kick in and decided it would be wise not to mention it.

He smiled, kissed her cheek, went to take a shower.

Before he entered the bathroom, he asked, "Wanna join?"

James' face had a joking but hopeful smile on it that went away at the look he was being given.

"Right, pregnant, hormones, sorry."

He held his hands up in surrender and stepped into the bathroom.

As James stepped out of the shower, Lily stuck her red head into the bathroom and was about to say something when James said mockingly, "Oi! No clothes!"

Lily smirked, evidently in a better mood, James noted.

"It's not like I haven't seen it before. That's off the subject, though, James. I came to tell you I'm going to call my sister," Lily said the first part with a devious smile but became serious at the last sentence before walking back into the bedroom.

James, now in a towel, stood looking into space for a moment before storming into the room.

"Your sister? I thought you didn't like your sister? She never even came to our wedding!"

James sat on the bed, staring intently at Lily whose face was unreadable.

"Yeah… well I still feel like she should know we're having a baby."

At the mention of the baby, James' face broke out into a grin before pushing Lily down onto the bed and kissing her belly.

"That was weird."

"Yeah, but I wanted to show I love you both," James said as he kissed Lily's mouth delicately.

Lily smiled as she kissed James back fondly. She giggled as he cupped her face and kissed her more fully. Though before they could continue, Lily sat up and walked over to the door.

"Hey!" James said as he stood up, holding onto his towel.

"Well that's how we got here in the first place," Lily laughed, patting her stomach.

James grinned as though remembering something.

"Come on, get dressed. I want you there when I call Petunia. On the phone," Lily added when she saw the cunning smile playing across her husband's handsome face.

"Aw, come on, Lily! We should at least have a little fun before she insults us. You know she will," James said because he knew Lily would disagree with his last statement.

Lily shrugged and threw a t-shirt she had picked up from the dresser near the door at his face.

"Hurry up because around noon, my sister starts craning her neck over the bushes, spying on her boring neighbors. I used to see her doing it when we were teenagers, it's sad, really," Lily said with a huge grin.

James rolled over with laughter as Lily threw pants and underwear at him with laughter of her own.

"I'm here, I'm here," James sighed as he came into the kitchen minutes later.

He sat next to Lily, taking a bite of her bacon, kissing her on the cheek, and handing her the telephone she had forced him to buy.

Lily smiled as she took the white phone with the cord trailing after it from her husband. He watched in slim awe as she swiftly dialed the phone and smiled nervously at James.

She bit absentmindedly on her thumbnail while the phone continued to ring. Finally, a husky voice answered.

"Dursley residence."

"Hi, this is Lily, Petunia's sister? I was wondering if I could speak to her?"

"You're… Petunia's sister? The… wit-. No, she's not available. I-."

"It's sort of important. Can you please let me talk to her?"

"I… well," the man on the other side of the phone said nervously.

James snorted as the man acted like he was scared. Lily looked over and saw James had conjured up another phone and was listening on the line, covering up the mouthpiece as Lily had told him to do so a while ago.

Lily waved her hand at him to shut him up, with a smile on her face as well.

After a moment of muffled voices, Lily heard her sister's voice more clearly as though her husband was waving the phone in her face.

Finally, the Potters heard a very posh voice answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Tuney. It's Lily."

There was a silence before Petunia Dursley said in a very odd voice, "Who?"

James made a noise as though to say he was in disbelief. He turned to Lily and saw her looking slightly hurt before putting on a fake voice.

"Lily Potter. I'm your sister, Petunia. I used to be Lily Evans. I'm a witch, I have red hair, you are two years older than me, and I just called to tell you I am pregnant with my husband's baby. And just so you know, my baby will be a wizard as James and I are."

James' face had a big grin on it as he heard a huge silence on the other end of the line. Both Lily and James knew just the mention of the word 'witch' would throw Lily's sister off her rocker.

"Freak!"

Lily's smile slid off her face, as did James', and was replaced by a teary frown.

"How dare you even mention that on the phone! Your kind breeding? How dare you even call me! You are no sister of mine! I-."

They heard a frustrated grunt on the Dursley side of the phone and then a click indicating the conversation was over.

Lily set the phone down slowly, James dropping his phone to put a warm hand on her shoulder.

Lily, her emotions already on a wavy ride, started to cry. James picked her up as he did on their wedding night: bridle style, and took her into the sitting room, setting her on the couch.

He sat down and pulled her towards him, holding her and running his hand through her hair soothingly as she cried.

When Lily had calmed down, she had rested her head in James' lap, him massaging her shoulders carefully.

"I know I should have known she would have acted this way," Lily whispered.

"Yeah, but you wanted to tell her. We needed to tell her."

Lily smiled gratefully and she looked up at her caring husband.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

James kissed her kindly before saying, "Even if that sister of yours isn't happy about our child, just know that everyone else is. Well not the Death Eaters… they're sure to know our son is gonna kick their asses!"

"Oh, so you know it's going to be a boy, do you?" Lily giggled.

"Of course. We need a boy to keep the Potter name living on!"

"Well what's wrong with a girl?"

"Nothing," James said at his wife's raised eyebrows, "but we'll need a boy to fight of the boys from our daughter, because if she looks anything like you, we'll need to be fighting them off with every spell there is."

Lily laughed as she sat up and kissed James. She suddenly hopped up and pulled him up with her.

"Come on! Let's go buy some baby things!"

James looked at her skeptically. He gave in to her eager face and followed her out of the house.

"See," Lily said as they were walking down a London street, holding hands, "most husbands would never do this with their wives."

"Yes, well I'm not most husbands am I? I'm better," he said with a grin he often wore when he was trying to impress her when they were in school.

Lily laughed and kissed him playfully.

About halfway through her forty-week pregnancy, Lily Potter had finally finished decorating her baby's room blue. They had confirmed James' hope of having a boy a couple of weeks ago at the doctor's. The couple was now lying on their bed, James rubbing his wife's fairly huge stomach, talking about names, for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Okay, James. The baby's name'll be James," he said as if that ended the conversation all together.

Lily laughed mercilessly while shaking her head.

"No way will our kid be a junior. That's horrid!"

"But I think James Potter is a great name!"

"So do I. On you, not our child."

James was about to protest when he looked at Lily's face and saw her stubborn side coming to the surface. Even though he thought it cute, he knew not the fight against it.

"Fine," he sighed, "Do you have any other ideas?"

"Yeah, how about… Matt?"

"No way, Matt Potter sounds… it just doesn't sound right."

James sat for a moment, rubbing his wife's stomach before talking again.

"We need a name like... Jack or Will."

"I don't like those, either," Lily said while shaking her head.

The two thought for a moment before James sat up, a grin on his face.

"How about Harry?"

Lily sat up next to James and looked into his hazel eyes as she smiled.

"Harry, Harry Potter. I love it!"

James smiled and said, "He could be named after a book with a name like that!"

Lily laughed with her husband as they descended down the stairs, Lily ready to make a peanut butter and fish sandwich while cherishing their newfound thought: the name of their baby.

On a Friday afternoon in May, Lily, being too pregnant to work as an Auror, was sitting in her living room, magically mending a shirt of James'.

"Hey, sweetie," James said as he walked into the house from his job, kissing his wife on the cheek, kissing her stomach as well.

"How was work? Kill any Death Eaters?" Lily asked, as James sat down next to her, in a tone that suggested she was talking about the warm weather outside

James smiled while he put an arm around her shoulder.

"I actually sent this one Death Eater, Macrin, to Azkaban. I caught him sneaking up behind some Unspeakable, trying to put the Imperius curse on him no doubt."

James said with, first with a smile, then with a shake of the head.

Lily leaned in and kissed James passionately.

"Well I think you did a great job. Harry will be proud to know his parents are fighting against the Dark Arts."

Lily smiled up at him and was returned with the same grin.

She crept closer to him on the couch, her hands on his thigh and chest. Lily Potter, her stomach putting a fairly large space between them, started kissing James eagerly.

As soon as James put his hands on her as well, she pulled back.

"God, James! Can't you control your urge for a second! I'm pregnant here, this isn't the time for you to be trying to feel me up," Lily cried out, stomping towards the kitchen.

James, stunned, was left sitting and gaping after his wife. After a moment of thinking it over, he remembered the anything but forgetful fact of 'raging hormones'. Figuring she had already lost her train of thought by eating ice cream with chicken, he started over to the other side of the house: the tile-floored kitchen.

"Lily?"

James stuck his head around the frame of the kitchen door and saw his wife snacking on her fourth caramel-covered hotdog of the day.

Lily looked up, mouth full, and attempted a welcoming smile but failed due to the fact it was stuffed with candied meat.

James, sitting down at the table next to Lily, looked at her food of choice, and made a grimace.

Lily saw his face and held the hotdog up, asking if he wanted some. At that, James shook his head and laughed.

Shrugging, Lily finished off her food, and conjured up another odd concoction.

"James!" Lily called on the thirty-first of July, year of 1980.

"Yeah," he answered from the bathroom on that warm morning.

"James!"

"What," he said, stepping into the bedroom to find his wife staring down at herself in the middle of the room.

"JAMES!"

Running to her, he tipped her head up so he could see her clearly.

"Use your words!"

"JAAAMEESSS!!!!"

James took a step backwards, the shout scaring him, but not as bad as the urgency of her voice.

"James," Lily said loudly, "my… water broke!"

James stood there for longer than he should have, eyes wider than ever, not sure what to do.

"JAMES! I'M HAVING A BLOODY BABY! DO SOMETHING!"

Her scream seemed to clear his mind, for he whipped out his wand and started muttering spells. Spells that brought everything they needed at the hospital that might be harder to conjure up.

Deciding not to apparate, the happy but petrified couple hailed down a cab and sped towards St. Mungo's.

After a few hours of labor, you could find Lily Potter in a hospital bed in the wizarding maternity ward.

James Potter was sitting on a chair next to his glowing but tired wife, who was holding a small bundle of blue blankets.

James was stroking the tuff of jet-black hair with a joyous expression, and Lily was smiling like never before while letting the sleeping baby hold onto her finger.

There was a soft knock on the door and they could see at least two or three people standing outside as the door opened. Since only one visitor could go in, Sirius Black was the first to come into the euphoric room.

His usually handsome, cool face was immediately replaced by a look of pure heartwarming content.

Black quickly conjured up a chair and sat on the unoccupied side of Lily's bed and smiled down at the baby.

Lily and James grinned at him before turning their attention back to the baby.

A moment later, Lily nodded to James and turned to Sirius.

"Sirius," James said, soft enough to be heard but not to wake the adorable child, "Lily and I would like to ask you to be the godfather of Harry."

Sirius' happy expression was wiped off in utter surprise as he tore his eyes away from the newborn and looked at Lily and James in turn.

"The… godfather?" he croaked.

Lily nodded a with a happy smile. Sirius jumped him, hugged James with a giant pat on the back, and ran to hug Lily, much more carefully.

His face was full of joyful tears, Sirius nodded as an answer to the request of godfather-hood.

All three smiling adults looked down at the reason for the celebration as Harry James Potter turned in his blankets, still holding onto his mother's finger, and grabbing onto his father's, also. The boy's bright green eyes opened and lit up as he looked at his loving family.


End file.
